


Never Forget

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Relationships, Solas Angst, Solas Feels, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Solas torn between love and duty.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is dedicated to an amazing friend of mine on Twitter. <3 Hope you enjoy Solas angst!

"I will never forget you..."

Those were the last words Solas uttered to his love before walking away. His steps were heavy and so was his heart. He kept his piercing gaze upon the shimmering glass of the Eluvian. It took all of his willpower to not look back. He knew if he did...his resolve would shatter. He needed to fix his mistake no matter if it costed his own happiness.

When his feet finally lead him in front of the mirror, he paused. This was the final decision. The choice between the restoration of his people or a life with his vhenan which would soon come to an end because of their mortality. Each path seemed to lead to one destination...his greatest fear of dying alone. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Either way, he would eventually lose his heart. This was beyond the hardest decision he had to make since sealing away the Evanuris all those centuries ago. He knew he had to make it and once he did...there was no turning back.

Once he opened his eyes, the elven rebel had made up his mind. He walked through the shimmering glass, turning dark as it locked behind him. Solas stood there for a moment before falling to his knees. His emotions overwhelmed him. The mask he so desperately held in place began to crack.

He buried his face within his hands. The weight of all he carried crashed down upon him. He knew he had made the right choice. He had to restore what was lost. What he had destroyed. The consequences were hard to ignore, but unfortunately necessary. 

The world that was created because of his mistake would perish. He never claimed the mantle of an Evanuris. He never desired divinity, but by destroying his creation to start anew was making him become the very thing he never wanted...a God. 

This world had so much potential that he never thought existed until the Inquisitor opened his eyes. His time with the Inquisition showed him the value in this world, but yet he would be the hand that would bring the raw chaos upon it. He would take no joy in watching it burn. 

Yet, he would never forget this world, the Inquisition, or his vhenan...the Inquisitor as he restored the fallen empire.


End file.
